role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
L.O.S.E.R.S
The ''L''eague ''O''f ''S''uperior ''E''vil ''R''ogues ''S''upreme, or, The L.O.S.E.R.S, '''for short, is an organization of intergalactic criminals all around the Universe united under the same dome, who operate in search of mayhem History Debut: Vernonn Returns! a L.O.S.E.R, and Proud! After a while basically being dead, Vernonn managed to regenerate every piece of his body lost during his latest scuffle with Zardoris, sadly, his older brother stabbed him in the back, leaving him for dead and taking over his faction, therefore making him pointless. Despite this, Vernonn was optimistic of his comeback, even after being vored by TiddalikMask, especially when he was greeted by a familiar face, his old buddy Cabron!, who, apparently, had an axe to grind with Akumanon, therefore going to help Vernonn, he, having stolen a random spaceship, drove him to the best place to find willing criminals. They arrived to the Space Prison of Parnebann, the place where the lowest of the Universe's scum was contained, and, after a lot of scuffling and stealthy attempts of dodging the local Guardsmen, they made it to the most isolated cell of Floor 0, where Rogue Sue Hunters are contained, and amidst all of this, there was Trashire, the most dreaded Rogue Hunter, due to his uncanny power of "Making up Bull***t" as he goes along, Trashire was freed by Cabron via a lot of shooting to his cell, until finally breaking free of the restraints. Trashire had apparently been planning for a while a breakout alongside Cabron, despite the fact he initially thought him dead in a police shooting, by making up a power, Trashire teleports them to Floor -1, where Invaders are contained, these criminals are known for underhand tactics to invade and annoy people, and in the bottom of this floor, stood Xal Scheletore, the last living TV Skeleton, who was excited for this change of tide, finally a breakout, he LOVES breakouts!. After getting his staff back, Xal agreed to join, and Trashire dug even deeper, to Floor -2, where those who commited the crime of Plot Murder are kept under high surveillance, the representative of this floor was the crime syndicate boss of a random Post-Apocalyptic Planet, Zaboth, a clanky robot in a fedora packing some serious heat, breaking him out was a problem, due to all his weapon arms being chained, but eventually, it was possible. Floor -3 is our next stop, where Karma Houdinis are finally punished for their crimes, and the biggest Karma Houdini in current history records is Granite, the Varan-like seductress with a completely misleading name, she had gotten away with 95% of her crimes before, and was extremely annoyed that this didn't happen earlier, even with all her complaining, the group broke her free, not without accidentally activating the alarms (thank you Vernonn), Zaboth stayed behind to gun them down while the rest went down. Up next came Floor -4, the Madhouse, where Sociopaths are contained under high surveillance, even guards are scared of entering here due to the level of danger these nutcases represent, and probably the most dangerous of these nuts is Machinegun Amazon, a Kamen Rider with a gatling gun for a head, Amazon was in a padded cell, with a straitjacket, breaking him out was tough, but doable, and he was wholeheartedly indoctrinated in the team. Last stop, Floor -5, only one criminal's contained here, the most dangerous of these inmates, the one they call...Gaggriff. To the horror of our antagonists, the legends were true, he WAS that bad, but, realizing he was free, Gaggriff took the offer, Vernonn was more than happy of his new team. Realizing the entire body of order in the prison was after them, Trashire teleported back to Floor 3, picked up Zaboth, and left a bomb in one of the inmates' cells, this being one of the oldest prisoners of Parnebann, Bord, the Badly Drawn Mallard, when the group left, the prison was reduced to smithereens, much to its owner's despair. On Cabron's ship, the group did the formal introductions, looked for an objective, and settled on the name, it was all set in stone, they were all L.O.S.E.R.S, and they were '''proud of it. King Slog Kicks Out Madarla and Zeek It happened, the Skucks conquered Pluto, at the lead of Akumanon, this victory, while pleasing King Slog and General Elvago, costed everyone's favourite race of white aliens several Dullos (that's the Skuck currency). As such, Slog commanded Akumanon to fire the two most useless members of his new team, coincidentally, Madarla and Zeek. Slog got The Boot of Banishing prepared, and sent the duo flying off the stratosphere. After days of floating without any direction, the duo crashed onto Cabron's spaceship, and were welcomed after they told their tale, raising tension between the new girl and Granite, the group then headed to a Space Garage Sale to buy kaiju, where they, funnily enough, found Tedd, now a Kaiju Salesman, and recruited him into their ranks, he accepted, out of the fact he hated his current job, and gave them Ratica, a rodent-based Kaiju to wreak havoc. Vernonn Makes A Movie Atop the L.O.S.E.R.S Space Submarine, our team is introduced to two new members: a veteran ally of Vernonn, Excrementgon, now sporting a dark cloak and calling himself "Dark Excrementgon", as well as the newly discovered alien from the Wasau Star, who was interested on attacking Earth and making a movie out of it, the L.O.S.E.R.S, tired of doing nothing, complied and descended towards the United States of America. There, our heroes decided to cause as much mayhem as possible, as Wasau recorded it, before being cut short by IkaMask, UnicornMask, and HeartMask, the L.O.S.E.R.S, following the orders of Wasau, charged forth, while Tamai recorded the battle, it was rough, but eventually, the Nocturnes came on top, prompting Wasau to run away, and into a cliff, his current whereabouts are unknown, but the movie is now lost media, due to IkaMask destroying the camera. Aboard the Space Submarine, the L.O.S.E.R.S weren't through with this, and prepared their next move: throwing their first kaiju: Ratica... Ratica Attacks! At Zamboanga, IkaMask was alongside his newfound friends UnicornMask and HeartMask, when suddenly, the L.O.S.E.R.S did their first move: throwing in the robotic giant rat, aptly named Ratica, which was capable of levelling down the city on its own!. While the first seconds of Ratica's rampage were satisfying to witness, the L.O.S.E.R.S picked a bad day to attack the Philippines, as IkaMask quickly swapped into his Monster form, to fight Ratica, eventually thrashing him, and prompting the L.O.S.E.R.S to retreat, with what little remained of Ratica left. While the L.O.S.E.R.S were counting their losses, something hit their ship's window, a bug...more specifically, Murderbug, who was welcomed with open arms, after all, what better than a Decepticon to join the gang? even if one that's small and annoying, the group was later on approached by Ultraman Jiǎ, while Vernonn was extatic to see him back, everyone else disliked the idea of hanging out with him, finding him unbearable, pretentious, and irritating, however, the "because Vernonn said so" argument won, and the Pretender Ultra was let in...much to everyone else's disdain. Space Mecha ShannonGoji's Revenge TBA Naughty Tentacles! Members * Trashire, Supreme Overlord of Bull***t * Xal Scheletore, Archlich of Sockpuppets * Zaboth, Underground Crime Boss * Granite, Of Questionable Morality * The TV Goblins, Undead Army of Xal * Vernonn, Mighty and Powerful Dude * Cabron, Rogue Bounty Hunter * Madarla, Skuck Beauty * Zeek, Not the Brightest * Tedd, Kaiju Salesman, and Lawyer * Dark Excrementgon, Completely New Kaiju * Tamai Wasau, He Exists * Machinegun Amazon, Walking Heavy Weapon * MURDERBUG, ANNOYING DECEPTICON * Gaggriff, The Weird One * Ultraman Jiǎ, That One Guy No One Likes Kaiju and Kaijin under their Possession * Ratica, Metal-Plated Rodent (Destroyed) * Mutated Pork, Prime Class Meat (Deceased) * Hentai King, Naughty Tentacles (Deceased) * Troofy-Loofy, Man of a Million Faces (Deceased) * Albretor, Northern Predator (Deceased) * Bustoid, Ten Wheels of Demise (Deceased) * Sorbegelato, Iron-Fist Chef Trivia * Barring out every other Skuck that isn't Vernonn, the L.O.S.E.R.S are all based around controversial characters from all across this site's history: ** Trashire - Trahir ** Xal Scheletore - Ceoxal/Czall/Scheletore ** Zaboth - The Boss ** Granite - Obsidian/Vipera/TokyoGoji ** Vernonn - Vennos ** Machinegun Amazon - GyaosKing's Doomguy/Machinegun Amazon/Okami M.U.T.O ** TV Goblins - TV Skeletons ** Gaggriff - Gagggo/Peter Griffin * The L:O.S.E.R.S are a parody of evil organisations with similar tropes * They were originally gonna be called "Xal Scheletore and the Prison Breakers", before everyone told him to cut it with his fascination for Prison Breaks Category:Group Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals